mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
A Game of Ice and Fire (Map Game)
"When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground." -Cersei Lannister Take control of one of the many houses of Westeros and bring your house to power. Whether by sword or secrets, coin or fear, it is your responsibility if your family drops to ruin or rises to power, if you bring your house to extinction or to the Iron Throne itself. The game never ends- are you ready to start playing? The Map Black- '''Beyond the Wall '''Grey- '''The North '''Blue- '''The Vale of Arryn '''Dark Green- '''The Riverlands '''Gold- '''The Iron Islands '''Red- '''The Westerlands '''Pink- '''The Crownlands '''Light Green- '''The Reach '''Brown- '''The Stormlands '''Purple- '''Dorne Rules * '''Respect mod decisions and mod events. If you feel any mod events and/or mod decisions are unfair, contact the head mod or any of the mods that are assigned to your particular area. If the the problem has to do with another region, contact that region's moderators for assistance. * Do not use personal attacks or threats on anyone to achieve your goals. 'If someone does this to you, make sure to have at least '''2 screenshots of the incident '''and report it to any mod '''immediately. '''You are better safe than sorry. If you are caught using personal threats or attacks on anyone by any mod or if it reported, '''you will be banned from the game immediately. ' * 'For RNG Mods: RNGs go as follows: Odd Numbers for Yes, Even Numbers for No. ' * 'Have fun and play nice. '''As per written above, '''do not use personal attacks or threats towards any players/mods to achieve your goals. You will be banned immediately. '''The most important thing about map games is to '''have fun. '''Don't let this game get into your head; '''It's only a game. '''Be sure to focus on the cultural and infrastructural aspects of your chosen nation, don't just focus on the conquering. * If your nation is destroyed during the course of the game, '''you may only change nations twice, so choose wisely. ' * Each turn is a '''fortnight (two weeks). Moderators Head Mod: Creator: '''NathanialPrice '''Map Mod: History Mod: Math Mod: Second Mod: Mod: Mod: Moderator Rules * Mods must have at least 100 edits and have a plausible reputation. * The Head Mod must have at least 200 edits and have a reliable and plausible reputation. * The Map Mod must update the map every four turns. * The History Mod must investigate any possible implausible situations. * The Math Mod must update the Influence page every four turns. * The Second Mod must help the Head Mod in keeping the game plausible. * The Mods must stop arguments and other general disturbances to the game. Archives Moon 1.0 - Moon 4.5, 298 Moon 5.0 - Moon 8.5, 298 Moon 9.0 - Moon 12.5, 298 Important Pages Algorithm Influence Interactive Map of Westeros Houses and Playable Characters The North House Stark (Robb Stark) - User:AllianceScoutAiothai House Bolton (Roose Bolton) - House Cerwyn (Medger Cerwyn) - House Dustin (Barbrey Dustin) - House Flint of Flint's Finger (Robin Flint) - House Flint of Widow's Watch (Lynessa Flint) - House Forrester (Gregor Forrester) - House Glover (Galbart Glover) - House Hornwood (Halys Hornwood) - House Karstark (Rickard Karstark) - House Locke (Ondrew Locke) - House Manderly (Wyman Manderly) - House Mormont (Maege Mormont) - House Reed (Howland Reed) - House Ryswell (Rodrik Ryswell) - House Tallhart (Helman Tallhart) - House Umber (Jon Umber) - The Vale of Arryn House Arryn (Robin Arryn) - House Belmore (Benedar Belmore) - House Corbray (Lyonel Corbray) - House Grafton (Gerold Grafton) - House Hunter (Eon Hunter) - House Lynderly (Jon Lynderly) - House Redfort (Horton Redfort) - House Royce (Yohn Royce) - House Sunderland (Triston Sunderland) - House Templeton (Symond Templeton) - House Waynwood (Anya Waynwood) - House Waxley (Edmund Waxley) - The Riverlands House Tully (Edmure Tully) - House Blackwood (Tytos Blackwood) - House Bracken (Jonos Bracken) - House Darry (Raymun Darry) House Frey (Walder Frey) - House Mallister (Jason Mallister) - House Mooton (William Mooton) - House Piper (Clement Piper) - House Smallwood (Theomar Smallwood) - House Vance of Atranta (Norbert Vance) - House Vance of Wayfarer's Rest (Karyl Vance) - House Whent (Shella Whent) - The Iron Islands House Greyjoy (Balon Greyjoy) - The Silence ''(Euron "Crow's Eye" Greyjoy) - The ''Black Wind ''(Asha Greyjoy) - The ''Iron Victory ''(Victarion Greyjoy) - House Blacktyde (Baelor Blacktyde) - House Botley (Sawane Botley) - House Drumm (Dunstan Drumm) - House Farwynd of the Lonely Light (Gylbert Farwynd) - House Harlaw of Ten Towers (Rodrik Harlaw) - House Merlyn (Meldred Merlyn) - House Orkwood (Alyn Orkwood) - House Saltcliffe (Donnor Saltcliffe) - House Sparr (The Sparr) - House Stonehouse (The Stonehouse) - House Tawney (Balon Tawney) - House Volmark (Maron Volmark) - House Wynch (Waldon Wynch) - '''The Westerlands' House Lannister (Tywin Lannister) - Jaime Lannister - Cersei Lannister - Tyrion Lannister - House Banefort (Quenten Banefort) - House Brax (Andros Brax) - House Clegane (Gregor Clegane) - House Crakehall (Roland Crakehall) - House Estren (Regenard Estren) - House Farman (Sebaston Farman) - House Greenfield (Garth Greenfield) - House Kenning (Terrence Kenning) - House Lefford (Leo Lefford) - House Lydden (Lewys Lydden) - House Marbrand (Damon Marbrand) - House Prester (Garrison Prester) - House Sarsfield (Melwyn Sarsfield) - House Swyft (Harys Swyft) - House Westerling (Gawen Westerling) - The Crownlands House Baratheon of Dragonstone (Stannis Baratheon) - House Bar Emmon (Duram Bar Emmon) - House Brune (Bennard Brune) - House Celtigar (Ardrian Celtigar) - House Rosby (Gyles Rosby) - House Rykker (Renfred Rykker) - House Stokeworth (Tanda Stokeworth) - House Sunglass (Guncer Sunglass) - House Velaryon (Monford Velaryon) - Janos Slynt - The Reach House Tyrell (Mace Tyrell) - NathanialPrice House Beesbury (Warryn Beesbury) - House Bulwer (Alysanne Bulwer) - House Caswell (Lorent Caswell) - House Chester (Moribald Chester) - House Costayne (Tommen Costayne) - House Cuy (Branston Cuy) - House Florent (Alester Florent) - House Fossoway of Cider Hall (Tanton Fossoway) - House Fossoway of New Barrel (Jon Fossoway) - House Grimm (Guthor Grimm) - House Hewett (Humfrey Hewett) - House Hightower (Leyton Hightower) - House Meadows (Elwood Meadows) - House Merryweather (Orton Merryweather) - House Mullendore (Martyn Mullendore) - House Oakheart (Arwyn Oakheart) - House Peake (Titus Peake) - House Redwyne (Paxter Redwyne) - House Rowan (Mathis Rowan) - House Serry (Osbert Serry) - House Tarly (Randyll Tarly) - The Stormlands House Baratheon of Storm's End (Renly Baratheon) - Zamarak500 (talk) 02:30, August 11, 2016 (UTC) House Buckler (Ralph Buckler) - House Connington (Ronnet Connington) - House Dondarrion (Beric Dondarrion) - House Errol (Shyra Errol) - House Estermont (Eldon Estermont) - House Fell (Harwood Fell) - House Grandison (Hugh Grandison) - House Mertyns (Mary Mertyns) - House Morrigen (Lester Morrigen) - House Peasebury (Robin Peasebury) - House Seaworth (Davos Seaworth) - House Selmy (Arstan Selmy) - House Staedmon (Alesander Staedmon) - House Swann (Gulian Swann) - House Tarth (Selwyn Tarth) - House Wylde (Casper Wylde) - Dorne House Martell (Doran Martell) - House Allyrion (Delonne Allyrion) - House Blackmont (Larra Blackmont) - House Dalt (Deziel Dalt) - House Dayne (Edric Dayne) - House Fowler (Franklyn Fowler) - House Gargalen (Tremond Gargalen) - House Jordayne (Trebor Jordayne) - House Manwoody (Dagos Manwoody) - House Qorgyle (Quentyn Qorgyle) - House Santagar (Symon Santagar) - House Toland (Nymella Toland) - House Uller (Harmen Uller) - House Vaith (Daeron Vaith) - House Yronwood (Ander Yronwood) - Notable Unplayable Characters King Robert Baratheon - King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. Leader of the Robert's Rebellion and Victor of the Battle of the Trident. Now a drunken oaf who allows others to rule the realm as he whores his way through the Seven Kingdoms. Lord Eddard Stark - Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Notable commander of Robert's Rebellion, he won the Battle of the Bells and relieved the Siege of Storm's End. The stern and solemn lord is best friends with King Robert Baratheon. Lord Petyr Baelish - Master of Coin and Lord of House Baelish of the Fingers. Called 'Littlefinger', he fostered at Riverrun in his youth and became friends with the Tully children. Lusts after Catelyn Stark as Lysa Arryn lusts after him. A slippery business man, he has a talent for rubbing two coins together to produce a third. Lord Varys - Master of Whisperers. Called 'the Spider'. Works for the good of the realm. Using his little birds, he gains information on the goings on of the realm. Prince Joffrey, Prince Tommen, and Princess Myrcella - Officially the children of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister, the children were actually born of incest between Queen Cersei and her brother, Ser Jaime. Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys - Children of the Mad King Aerys, who escaped to Essos after Robert's Rebellion. Currently housed by Illyrio Mopatis in the Free City of Pentos. Olenna Tyrell - The Queen of Thorns, the matriarch of House Tyrell. A cunning schemer with a wicked wit. Jalabhar Xho - Prince of the Red Flower Vale. An exiled prince from the Summer Isles, he is part of the court of King's Landing and routinely asks for support in order to retake his homeland. The Game Moon 1.0, 298 The Game will begin when we have 5 players and a Head Mod Category:A Game of Ice and Fire Category:A Game of Ice and Fire (Map Game)